


she

by lucidnightmares



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hello el gee bee tees, just a little something to get me out of writers block, lightly inspired by she - dodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: tumblr is ryosukekatayama
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 13





	she

She.

Her hair is red like strawberries. Her eyes shimmer like pools of sparkling water. Her touch is gentle, gracing Hiyoko’s cheek as if she were a painter adding the finishing strokes to her canvas.

Her voice is soft but firm, saying all the things that Hiyoko usually hates with a passion, but she sings them like a songbird’s melody, and like she was put under a spell, it seems that she can put up with it.

She has buck teeth and freckles, she covers her mouth when she laughs, her dimples show when she smiles. Her favorite food is potpourri, she likes piano music, she likes ball gowns.

And she,

Is what can always bring a smile to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is ryosukekatayama


End file.
